spring dance?
by silverlove
Summary: (this is my first fan fic.) Kagome goes back to her time to find out that there is a Spring dance. Her friends want to meet her "boy friend" that she speeks of. Inukag R&R! (i suck at summ)read it you might like it(some bad lang)
1. comeing home

disglamer-i do not own inuyasha. but, i wish i did...

"inuyasha i need to go home for a few days.." kagome asked politely.

after agueing over how many days inuyasha gave in.

"Fine only 2DAYS!"

"thanks" kagome said jumping in the well.

"feh" inuyasha grunted

when kagome got home her brother was the first one to see her.

"hi kagome what brings you back so soon." sota greated.

kagomes mom walked in and saw her. "Oh hi,kagome, im glad your back." She said with a momly smile.

((ok im just going to skip to after school))

"hey kagome im glad your back!"

"hows your toe?"

kagome looked overand sawher friends. "oh im fine guys."

"hows your Boy friend?" Eri asked.

"you know we have HAVE to meet him some time." yusik pointed out.

"How about you bring him to the Spring dance its only in 3 more days."

kagome wasnt sure about them in inuyasha meeting but she nooded yes so her frinends wouldnt ask questions.

"I dont know if he would come..."kagome said getting her stuff out of her locker. she started to put the stuff in her yellow back pack. "hey kagome...i have been wondering why your back pack is sooo big when last time it wasnt that big.." Ayumi asked.

"well ummm..." kagome wasnt sure what was she supose to say...since all the stuff she brings to the past must have streched her back pack out.

End of chapter 1. READ AND REWIEW! that means you must review now.

i want 3 reviews before i start on the next chapter.

Thank you so much for reading. This was my first fan fiction story.

Ideas wanted.-


	2. Ding dong 4 rewives wanted for next chp

Thank you soooo much for reveiwing! if you want i will rewiew on of your storys if u do mine just tell me what story!

* * *

chapter 2 ding dong: 

"bye kagome!" her friends waved when they got to her house.

kagome walked in her house to see inuyasha there playing with the cat like he normaly does at her house...

"Inuyasha what are you doing here so soon? Im not late am I? AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE CAT! SIT!" she said all at once so he had no time to answer.

inuyasha fell hard on the ground.

"damn wench..." he mutterd wile getting himself back up.

"well if you must know well ummmm miroku and songo- well umm I JUST CAME CUSE I FELT LIKE IT IS THAT OK?" inuyasha snaped.

"Well ok then. i gess" kagome mutterd going up satirs.

"hey kagome where are you going-"

"shes going up to do her shcool work." Sota repilyed for her.

* * *

Kagome enterd her room got out her homework and sat her desk stairing at it. every thing got quiet. 

she started taping her pincel on her work..."agh i dont get it!" kagome said in fustration out to her self.

"i need some help.." kagome thought "i gess i will havecall Eri and them and ask for help. ((her friends))

kagome got up to the phone and punched inone of her friends number.

"hello?" Yuka answerd

"hey, yuka i need some help with my home work. can you help me?" kagome asked

"sure I will be right over"

"okay"

"bye" they repliyed at the same time.

* * *

(back to inuyasha) 

inuyasha was staringat the thing that sota put on his head. he called it a "sports hat" inuyasha just thought it looked plain goffy.

"HEY INUYASHA!" kagome yelled from in her room

"WHAT?" he yelled back

"IF THE DOOR BELL RINGS ITS MY FRIEND TELL HER TO GO TO MY ROOM!" kagome said

"OK WHAT EVER." inuyasha said since he was unsure on what a door bell was.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"agh what the hell is that!"

"ummm inuyasha thats a door bell." sota said giggleing

"oh so thats what kagome was talking about." he told him self then answerd the door.

when he opiend the door there was a boy with brownish hair and a huge smile.

"hi is kagome there?" said the friendy man

"yah she wants you to go to her room or what ever." inuyasha repiled looking at him funny "is this kagomes friend? he looks wired!" inuyasha thought as the male walked up stairs to kagomes room.

knock knock. the boy knocked on her door...

* * *

End of chapter 2! Hope you liked it! 

and you must read and review so that means you must review now!

thank you for reading. ideas wanted.

I will update ASAP!


	3. the question

For the next chapterI want at lest 4 reviews.

and thank you so much for all who have rewived!

* * *

Last time: knock knock.. the boy knocked on her door...

* * *

Chapter 3: 

"come in!" kagome said looking at the homw work.

The boy opiend the door and walked you to her. "hi kagome" he said.

kagome looked up to see...HOJO? kagome put on a fake smile "hi" she said.

"hows your toe?" he said looking at her foot.

"umm its fine"she said coveing her foot up so he wouldnt see.

"well kagome i was just wondering..." he stated looking into her dark brown eyes.

"yah what is it?" kagome asked..

"welll um-" then hojo was inturupted bye the door bell.

DING DONGGG!

* * *

"Not again! wow kagome must have alot of freinds." inuyasha said out loud then answerd the door. 

a girl that dressed just like kagome was standing there.

"Hi this is Yuka."

"kagome is in her room." inuaysha said bordly.

"ok thanks" yuka said walking up stairs into kagomes room.

* * *

"Well what" kagome started to get impationt. 

"will you go to the spring-." hojo started again.

the door opiend and yuka came in.

"hey kagome, whos that dude in your house." she asked.

hojo closed his eyes, took a deep breath,and quicky said"kagome will you go to the spring dance with me?" he then opiened his eyes and let his air out.

"few im glad i got that out." hojo thought

"well umm you see-" kagome started.

"kagomes going with her boy friend didnt you know that?" yuka pointed out.

kagome didnt want to go to the spring dance at all realy. But now it looks like sheHAD to go. "what am i going to tell inuyasha?" kagome thought. she wasnt sure he would even go to such a thing knowing him. her friends had sat her up AGAIN! "they all ways do this to me." kagome thought.

boy friend?" hojo asked.

* * *

End of chapter 3. i want 3 reviews for the next chapter. and you must read in rewiew. so you have to review now. 

thank you so much for reading my fan fic. the next chapter will be good trust me!


	4. Whats this GAME!

Omg thank you for all you who actley review!

for the next chapter i want 3 more reviews.

* * *

last time:"boy friend"-hojo

* * *

chapter 4: 

"Yah hojo didnt you know?" yuka asked

"Kagome is this ture?" hojo asked kagome quiety.

Kagome siglenty nodded yes slowly. she wasnt even sure if Inuyasha WAS her boy friend.

"I will leve you guys here to study i have to go any ways." Hojo siad as if nuthing happend.

"Ok, lets get to work." Yuka said trying to forget what just happend.

"Right" kagome nooded and showed her what she needed help on.

* * *

((ok now back to inuyasha.)) 

"inuyasha do you want any thing to eat?" kagomes mom offared.

"umm sure why not." inuyasha told her.

"ok i wll go fix some ramen. Why dont you get sota to show you his new game." kagomes mom siad fom the kitchen.

"Hey Inuyasha" sota said smileing as he came down from upstiars.

"Your mom wants me to play with you on your new game?" inuyasha questioned.

"Oh right! follow me!" Sota said happly. it wasnt every day that his hero wanted to play a game with him.

inuyasha followed Sota to his room. it looked most like kagomes, but smaller. it had a blue bed a chest of toys abox like screenin front of theblue small bed.And a blue desk and chair to the side.

"here sit down iuyasha." sota said siting down in front of the box thingy.

"this is it" sota showed inuysha a cubed thing that was pluged in to the box screen.

"wow this is borring." inuyasha said "is this your game? some fun."

"you have to turn it on" sota laghed. and pushed a wight butten on the cube thing. the box screen started to show stuff.

"oh." inuyasha siad not takeing his eyes of the screen.

"that screen is called a TV" sota told him.

"here" sota handed inuyasha a controler and explained how things worked.

it was a fighting game and some times inuyasha took it real and jumped up talking to the screen. sota would have to calm inuysha down and tell him it was a game when this happed.

* * *

((back to kagome.)) 

"well see how easy that was?" yuka said.

"yah i gess." kaogme said she still barly got it though.

"i need to head home now." yuka siad getting her cott on.

"ok thanks for your help."

They told echother bye and yuka was out the door on her way home.

* * *

end of chapter 4! thank you so much for reading. and you must read and reveiw so that means you must review now. i want 3 reviews before i start working on the next chapter. 


	5. Inuyasha and the show!

thank you for all the rewiews!

i want 3 more for the next chappie.

* * *

chapter 5: 

kagome had her had resting on her hand as she tryed to studdy. she turned around and inuyasha was there staring into space. he was soo still he looked right threw her it seemed.

"how can i study with inuyahsa stareing at me like that!" kaogme thought agrvated.

"I have a test tomarow." she pointed out.

"yah sooo you always have these so called 'tests' " inuyasha said in a voice with no emotion.

"soo i need to study inuyasha."

"but you are!" inuyahsa said confused.

"i cant study with you looking at me like that!" kagome told him.

"well to bad." inuyasha said stubernly.

"SOTA!" kagome called.

"yah sis." sota half opened the door.

"can you take inuyasha on?" kaogme asked annoyed.

"sure thing." sota said walking up to inuyahsa. "come on inuyahsa i will show you some thing."

"KAGOME!" inuyahsa yelled as he was being draged out of her room by her little brother.

when they left kagome sighed. "now time to get some studdying done." and she put her head in a book.

kagome could barely study. she was to busy thanking about that spring dance. "when shale i ask him?" kagome thought..."i dont even know what to say. mabey i could sneek out of it." but kagome didnt want to dicth her friends again and say she was "sick". she had to go and this worred her.

* * *

((your probley wondering what sota was showin inu.))

sota sat down on the sofa. and turned on the tv.

"whats that on the thingy.?" inuyahsa asked as he forgot what the the thing was again.

"its a tv." sota told him.

"Well you already told me that. but whats that on it?" inuyasha asked

"oh thats my favoret show."sota told him((i cant think of a show other than inuyahsa that will be on in tokyo japain so hows this.))

Inuyahsa wached the guy on the screen.

He held out a red and wight ball in his hand and yelled suff.

and when he trew the ball inuyahsa kinda jumped some thing came out of it.

Inuyahsa wasnt especting that.

((yep its pokemon lol))

Inuyahsa wached as the to things battled. "are thouse demons?" inuyasha asked sota

"No they are pokemon." sota told him laghfing.

"What are pokimon" the henyo asked puzzled.

"Those right there" kagomes little brother pointed to the creachers.

"Well i know th-agh for get it." inuyasha said crossing his arms and looked back at the tv.

Inuyahsa saw a man that looked like his eyes where closed but he could she just fine. "whats up with that!" Inuyasha yelled out loud.

"Shh" Sota shushed him as he was trying to lession.

"grrr dumb show." inuyahsa mummbled he knew he would neverunderstand any of it.

* * *

back in kagomes room...

inuyahsa opened the door slowly to kagomes room wile sota was down stairs waching the rest of his show.

"hey." kagome said lightly.

"hey" inuyasha said back.

"im sorry i got mad earlyer." kagome told him

"you dont have to be sorry" inuyahsa said as he jumped back on the bed and sat down.

He would rather be with kagome even if he wasnt doing any thing.

* * *

sorry for the short chappies. read and review that means you must review now.

thank you for reading i hope you liked it!


	6. The track

Thank you for the reviews! Love yah! lol! i hope the next chapie truns out good! enjoy! gives snack im trying to get a good idea! please help me! **Dont forget to review after reading! **

* * *

((ok the next day...at PE)) 

thePE teacherwhereing a gray shurt and long black pantswith brown hair opeaned the door andblew a wissal that wasaround her neck.

After she blew the wissle every whone got quiet and turned to her.

"Alright kids" the PE teacher said in a clear voice.

"Today we are going to run the track." She said pointing out the opean door and at theblacktrack.outside.

There where mones herd around the jem. kagome realy didnt understand why they where moneing she had to run alot in the place she was going alot. (wink wink)... she had forgoten how bad she hated runing before she fell down the well...((and well you know.))

Before the coach blew her wissle again to tell them to go out side, Kagomes friends where moneing with the class as well.

"I HATE runing" Yuski complained in a mutter.

"yah dont we all" Eri pointed out...

When the couch blew her wissle everyone walked out side to the track in the heat of the sun.

Kagomes friends, Ayumi, Yuki, and Eri, where behind her complaining about running.

"I shouldnt be runing i poped my knee today in the hall ways... im not going to be able to run good." Ayumi compained.

"Yah right" kagome thought.

"this will be easy..." kagome thought out loud to her self acasdently.

"Allright you must run 7 laps today before the bell rings." the couch said seting her walch for the time they would be out there so she woulnt forget.

"You may start." the cotch siad walking off the track and into a chair next to them.

Every one started runing and kagome was running faster than most people and to about the speed of steven, the fastest boy in the school that all her friends thank is hott.

"I cant beleve shes that fast!I havenever seen her run so fast and shes cetching up with Steven!" Ayumi said to Eri and Yuski who where right next to her.

"Dont you think with her toe she shoulnd be running..." Eri added

"Esptily THAT fast." Yuski pointed out.

After about 6 laps kagome looked back"uh oh i better slow down." kagome thought her friends where far behind.

kagome slowed down and waited for her friends.

"hey guys." kagome said when they cought up

"kagome you rilze how fast you where going!" Yusi asked.

"No not realy." kagome mummbled to her self.

When they finished and where walking back to the locker rooms steven cought up with kagome.

"Nice work out there." he complimented kagome

"you think he likes her?" amimi asked Eri and Yusia in a wisper.

"Mabey.." eri said waching them talk.

"kagome...will you go to the dance with me?" steven asked.

"ohhh what do i do?" kagome wonderd "No think you steven." kagome said politely back.

"um ok then" steven said then walked off.

"what did he want?" the girls asked kagome.

"oh uh nuthing..."kagome said as they entered the locker room.

she didint want them to tell him that she would go to the dance with him. They are known for doing that.

"Agh who does she think she is!" a girl mudderd as she walked in to the locker room..

"kagome is flirting with him! she sooo is steeling him from me!" the girl mudderd with anger.

The mistery girl glared at kagome in a meanish kind of glare as she changed..

"i gess the past realy pays off." kagome thought with a small grin. not noticeing the girl stareing at her.

* * *

who could this mistery girl be? 

what does she want?

find out in the next chappie! -

**please read and review.**

tx for reading i hope you injoyed it!

untail next time:) sorry for the short chappie.

((sorry i know this chappter is kinda dumb.))


	7. Note from me!

**Athers note.**

Dont worry i** havent** forgoten about my story. I will update more offen now that its summer. thanks for all the rewiews! but i would like ideas for the next chappie iv got wrighters block right now. sorry about my bad spelling in the past. and all my mistakes that may have botherd you.I will try to be better about that. 

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
